


Dimensions

by MillieMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Okay I know this is a crossover but sh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMay/pseuds/MillieMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly people are disappearing from their homes into pool of swirling blue electricity. Who is taking them and more importantly, who will save them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost because admittedly the first story had less than optimal results so now this is centered around Melinda and her struggles to find Phil in these alternative dimensions

Melinda dives behind a desk with an unladylike grunt.

“This is fun.” Phil grins from next to her leaning back against the hard wood. “Just like the good old days.” She had been sent on a mission to retrieve the toolbox from Phil who was waiting in a tall skyscraper. Of course Hydra had figured them out and met them there. Now Phil and Melinda are pinned against the tallest building waiting for their evac. 

“Being shot at is not my ideal thought of nostalgia.” She says grabbing his gun from his hand. She flips from her kneeling position landing on the desk. She fires at the men knocking them down with ease. “Bobbi will be at the west end of the building. Go I’ll provide a distraction.” She says nodding to him. She dashes quickly at the door ready to get out of there already. 

“Melinda wait!” She freezes turning to him. He looks at her not wanting to separate but knowing it might be necessary to do so. He parts his lips so many phrases aching to escape. “Stay safe.” She nods once again bolting across the hallway.

They are relatively empty on this level. Only a few men remaining that she quickly shoots down before they can stop her. She rounds the corner spotting a frantic looking man drenched from head to toe and covered in mud. He’s clutching a gun tightly in his hands screaming about a root.

“Katniss!” The man calls. She points her gun at him warily walking towards him. Their eyes meet for half a second, the fear in his feels like a punch to the gut. Then he’s aiming at her. “Where is she? Tell me where she is!” She spies the Hydra guard laying limp at his feet, neck twisted unnaturally before she surmises that he isn’t Hydra himself. Just some poor soul who got stuck in the middle of it and lost someone obviously special to him.

“Relax.” Melinda says slowly lowering her gun. Her body is still tight, poised, ready to fire if necessary. “We will find who you’re talking about but right now we need to get out of here.” Questions fly through her mind trying to piece together who this man might be and why they would need whoever he was talking about. The sound of heavy footsteps fill the air as more soldiers run down the halls. “We have to go. Now.” She makes a break for the farthest end of the hallway not bothering to check if he was following. It’s simple, he’s following or he’s dead.

She makes a beeline into a room hoping to find an alternative exit. Instead she found herself sealed in a conference room, tall windows looking to the outside instead of walls. Her head snaps around at the door shutting behind her. Sure enough the man covered in mud is right there, back pressed against the door. He moves quickly creating a barricade, it works well enough, giving her time to figure out what to do. She pushes the device in her ear waiting rather impatiently for a response. 

“What’s going on May? I can’t get a hold of Coulson.” Daisy states, she can practically hear the young inhuman pacing in the background. She didn’t like not being on these missions but her face was too recognizable for undercover missions anymore.

“I need Bobbi to get the quinjet to the south side of the building floor twelve. They had a hostage, pretty shaken up. He’s missing a woman named Katniss. Could you do a run on the name for me? See if she’s important.”

“Last name?” Melinda looks to Peeta whose tears have made run marks through the dirt on his cheeks.

“What’s her name? Katniss I mean.”

“Katniss Everdeen. You can’t tell me you’ve never heard of her.”

“Everdeen.” Melinda repeats ignoring the last part of the sentence. She’s tired of trying to keep track of people. Not when she ends up losing the ones that are already important to her.

“Initial search? Nothing. I’ll keep looking though.” She states. Melinda quickly switches over turning on her heels at the sound of pounding on the door.

“Phil? Come on Phil pick up.” Silence greets her as anxiety begins to build in the pit of her stomach. “Dammit Coulson!” She curses. Her eyes fall on the ground below as a bright light splits open the sky. Her stomach drops as she spies the center of the road where a swirling pool has split the concrete. Three figures make their way towards it. Two are tall men while the one in the middle is slumped, lifeless. “Phil…” She whispers. Her heart pounds in her chest as she watches them push him inside before he disappears. She needs to do something she needs to. Suddenly the door rips off its hinges causing her to be forced into action. 

Melinda launches herself at the window, throwing her arms up to protect her face from the glass shattering around her. She feels the sharp shards bite beneath her uniform, digging into her skin. The sound of wind threatens to break her eardrums as she tumbles through the sky. Briefly she can hear the screaming of pedestrians thinking they’re witnessing some horrible suicide. She twists her body in time to see the quinjet just breaking her vision before she’s swallowed by the portal.

Blue flashes threaten to blind her. The sound of crackling electricity fills her ears before she is falling once again. This time, however, her body hits hard rock and she loses herself to the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melinda snaps grabbing the wrist of her attacker as soon as she registers pain shooting through her body. Her eyes meet the same frantic blue ones as they had earlier and she lets go.

“I was just cleaning the wound.” He says softly trying to calm her. How could she calm? Her heart feels like it’s about to bounce straight out of her chest from how hard it was pounding. Is it possible to have a heart attack from adrenaline? “He’s not here. I’m sorry.” 

“What do you mean?” Her throat feels like it’s been stuffed with cotton, she can hardly breathe properly.

“I saw the way you looked… Before you jumped. They took someone you love. Didn’t they?” She sucks in a breath ignoring the question. Her body aches from the small cuts on her arms and legs. She spies the small pile of glass lying not far from them. He made it through most before he had even woke her. “You hit your head when you fell. It’s been about an hour.” He explains lightly. She nods silently taking in their surroundings. It seems to be a cavern of sorts. Rock surrounding them on all ends. Next to them was a small lake where he had dipping pieces of ripped cloth from the apron he was wearing. Now the tattered piece of clothing was thrown to the side. She gives up allowing him to continue helping her. “Do you know… where we are?” He asks slowly.

“We fell through a portal. My guess? Some other planet. Wouldn’t be the first time.” She states with a frown.

“Other planet?” The man questions.

“Where are you from?”

“District 12.”

“What?” She looks at the man as if he had just suggested that dogs were the same kind of species as cats.

“District 12. Panem. You know. Where we are?” He states as if it were obvious. “Where are you from?”

“The United States.” She replies, her brow furrowed.

“The United States hasn’t existed for hundreds of years.” He states. Suddenly it dawns on her why she was never able to recognize the two.

“We’re from different dimensions.” Melinda states pulling her arm away from him. “Simmons was doing studies on interdimensional travels. Didn’t think it was possible but here we are.” She states dryly with a frown.

“I’m Peeta. Peeta Mellark.” He says offering a hand.

“Melinda May.” She shakes his hand with a tight lipped frown. 

“What do you think they want with them?” Peeta asks dipping the cloth into the small pool by his side. Her silence is enough of a confirmation to say that she still hasn’t figured that part out yet. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daisy watches in horror as the senior agent’s body tumbles from the window. Her scream catches in her throat as she throws out her hands to help. Then she spots the portal lying below. This wasn’t a horrific suicide or purposeful murder. Melinda knows what she’s doing. Daisy turns her attention firing the blast towards the Hydra agents standing at the broken window shooting. The scene ends as spontaneously as it began. As soon as they land Daisy is sprinting out to where the road is broken into spiral pieces. Both of the older agents comms buzz with static in her ears. 

“It appears we have another portal on our hands.” Simmons voice causes Daisy’s head to snap up. The younger scientist kneels down grabbing a handful of the pulverized road, sprinkled with blue crystals. She can spy the tears prickling at her eyes even when some of her own began as well. 

“We’ll get them back.” She whispers to herself more than to Jemma. She bows her head making a solemn promise to her teammates. “We’ll get you back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Man has it been a while since I updated. Okay change of plans this story will be 100% in May’s point of view unless I decide to post a small little ficlet of writing from a different pov. Depends. But yeah I noticed I was receiving less reads than usual so this will be Melinda centric with Philinda as the main otp. Where will the journey go next? (Sorry for the copy and paste intro. Doing this on my phone is hella hard)

Her lungs feel like they’re about to explode from the pressure pushing upon her chest. She had been holding her breath since she woke up. The younger man was still sleeping on the rocks beside her. Upon further examination she can spy a part alone his eye socket that was dented, not quite healed. Finally her eyes rest upon the robotic leg latched upon his thigh. It was similar to Coulson’s but instead the metal was exposed. Not quite up to their level of technology but then again their dimensions are entirely different. Part of her wants to enquire for the sake of Simmons but the other part fears some enquiry in return. She is in no mood to answer any questions about her backstory.

“You remind me of her.” His voice causes her to jump slightly. It was enough for him to notice and quietly apologize. “It’s just,” He pauses for a minute trying to gather his words and it almost reminds her for Fitz in a way. “You’re quiet. You want to ask something but instead you just observe.” He sits up slowly and she frowns at being caught and so dead on too. “What do you want to ask?”

“It’s a long story.” He says with a soft smile.

“I think we got time.” She retaliates.

“Katniss and I were being chased by…” He pauses his eyebrow wrinkling trying to think of how to explain it. “wolves. I helped her up onto a surface and I was too slow. She pulled me up but I lost my leg.” She nods slowly understanding. “What about you?”

“What about me?” She frowns.

“Well Katniss has her reasons for being brooding but why are you?” His gaze follows hers as it falls to the ground.

“That’s confidential.” She states coldly, her lips pulled into a tight line.

“Well we’re likely never going to see each other again. Also I need some way to trust you.” She frowns at the truth in his words. How were they supposed to work together when they knew so little about one another? At least back home they knew the legends and knew to stay out of her way.

“A mission went wrong.” 

“Are you part of an army?” He asks raising an eyebrow.

“In a way. They call us S.H.I.E.L.D. we protect people from the things they don’t understand.”

“Like dimensional portals?” Peeta asks with a smile.

“Exactly. Some of our men were being held hostage by an…” She freezes once more. How on Earth does she explain inhumans to someone who had probably never even experienced them before? “Unstable subject. A child was caught in the crossfire.” Her words clog in her throat and she pushes the thoughts away quickly.

“I’m sorry. Katniss’s sister died in the crossfires of the rebellion so if you need to talk to someone I normally can help her.”

“I’m fine.” She states calmly. “It was a long time ago.” But she also had Phil to help her through that. Now he’s god knows where and they’re stuck in this empty stone room.

A flash of light interrupts any protest he might have had. With a knowing look they stand and pass through the portal that opens in the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Light blinds her as soon as the step through. She notices it is slightly colder here than in the cave. At least there there was no wind. She squints surveying the town in front of her. A giant clock tower sits upon a building labeled “Library”. The unnerving quiet pulls her attention to the streets as she spies a woman staring at them, her books scattered forgotten across the cracked pavements. Her bright blue eyes were trained on the two of them and before Melinda could open her mouth to explain she had disappeared back into the building behind her. The sign emblazoned “Granny’s Diner” shakes with the wind sweeping across the empty streets.

Two women slip out of the diner not even a minute later. One is a blonde with bright green eyes. Her hands are poised on the gun in her holster covered by her red leather jacket. The other was a slightly older woman with short dark hair cut off at her shoulders. She wears a dark peacoat a fireball hovering above her hand. Melinda moves quickly withdrawing her gun pointing it at them. Peeta looks between the three of them but he seems most alarmed by the woman almost holding fire.

“Put your weapons down.” The blonde speaks raising her hands. “We’re not going to hurt you.” 

“Speak for yourself.” The brunette mutters earning a glare from her female counterpart. Begrudgingly she closes her fist extinguishing the flame. Melinda lowers her gun placing it back onto her hip. 

 

“We just want our friends back.” Peeta states raising his hands as well. The two women share a look before the older one rolls her eyes. 

“Follow me.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two of them sit on a rather large couch with practically the entire town staring at them. Seven men dressed relatively the same but shorter than the rest of the group. Next is two boys, one couldn’t be older than four and looking obviously bored out of his mind. The other had his eyes trained on the two of them like he’d rip their heads off if he had the chance. For a teenager he had definitely seen more people like them, except much worse, than he’d probably like to admit. Next was a couple, a woman holding a baby and a man with with arm protectively around her waist. She notices he has a holster strapped to his waist as well. Next was the woman who had spotted them on the side of the road hugging an older man. His hair cropped at his chin and the arm that wasn’t around her was resting upon the gold tip of a cane. Next was the blonde and a dark haired man. She spies the silver strapped where the man’s hand was supposed to be. So much for innovative prosthetics. He had a hook for a hand for crying out loud. He looks as if he had just walked out of one of those old cheesy Pan movies. Except admittedly more attractive than any Hook she had seen on screen. Then again she was used to the ones with oversized chins and a perm that rivaled George Harrison’s. But then again no versions she had seen had been sporting guyliner either so… Finally was a man and the brunette. He had a bow slung over his shoulder and a pack of arrows strapped to his back.

Five weapons if you count the inhuman brunette. She wonders in the back of her brain how many shots she has loaded on the icer in her boot because they had confiscated her gun.

“Who are you?” The mother speaks first breaking the silence.

“I’m Peeta and this is Melinda.” The boy next to her speaks. She nods softly and goes down introducing the line of people. Honestly she tunes out at the seven men. 

“Henry and Roland.”

“Hi.” The littlest boy says quietly hugging the older one’s knee. She spies the smile tweeking at the older one’s lips. Brothers perhaps. It was definitely a familiar position for the two to stand in. Henry reaches down ruffling Roland’s curls lightly.

“I’m Mary Margaret and this is David.” She nods to her companion. She quietly notes she leaves the baby’s name out of the subject. Protecting her child. Smart if she was any threat to them. Which she might be if they decide so. “Belle and Gold.” Interesting name… “That’s…”

“Killian.” The blonde interrupts. The two share a knowing look as if something is being held secret. As if there was some kind of lie between some of these names.

“Our daughter Emma.” What? Her eyes snap between the two of them. They appeared to be the same age. Then again they brought someone back from the dead so nothing should be too surprising anymore. Then there was Peeta next to her who looked like his brain was about to burst. Almost comical. “Then Robin and Regina.”

“What are you doing here?” Regina speaks up.

“Like he said we’re just looking for our friends. They were taken by someone. By one of the portals that took us here.” The group exchanges looks before eyes fall on the older man and the fireball wielding brunette.

“I didn’t do it.” Regina states defensively.

“Neither did I.” Gold states with a thick accent. Belle squeezes his bicep comfortingly. Odd pairing but the two seemed familiar to each other’s touch.

“You two were the only portal to come through.” David speaks. “Recently.”

“So this has happened before. You’re familiar with other dimensions” Peeta nods.

“Not quite. We’re familiar with portals but hopping dimensions is quite unheard of.” Belle explains. 

“I’m lost.” Melinda shakes her head. Her hands are itching to escape. This feels too much like an interrogation. Eyes trained on her, weapons ready to be pointed. The only thing missing was a burly man punching her. Her jaw wires shut, her fists tightening. She needs out. Now.

Then suddenly the light disappears in a flash of white.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is a little blah but I feel so mentally drained right now that I was lucky to even pump out a chapter.

Melinda’s first reaction is to rush the small child. She swoops the four year old into her arms forcibly holding his head to her chest. Briefly she hears a window smash, then she feels glass cutting into her skin. She buries her face in the mop of curls as she suddenly feels the world shift from beneath her. She hits a forest floor with a brief grunt. She collapses to her knees feeling sick from the sudden jolt. Her arms release the boy from her tight grip. She spies his father, Robin, Mary Margaret, Henry and Regina as she lets out a steady breath.

“Did we fall through another portal?” She asks aloud. She hears a brief chuckle from Mary Margaret.

“No. Regina teleported us to the forest.” Melinda’s eyes flash to the woman in silent bewilderment. Not only does she have control of fire but teleportation as well? She had never met an inhuman with more than one ability.

“Magic.” Regina answers somehow accustomed to the look of confusion. 

“Roland my boy are you okay?” Robin kneels down to inspect his child finding him clear of injuries. His head turns to her with a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Not the first time I’ve been hit with broken glass today.” She deadpans. The comment earns her looks of confusion again before purple swirls before her eyes. With another jolt she’s back in the office and poor Peeta looks more confused than ever.

“Regina you’re going to want to see this.” Emma states peeking out the window. Melinda is quicker spying the three wolves as they walk slowly down the street. She finds herself vaulting over the frame firing two shots from the icers at the beasts.

“She had another gun?” She hears David shout.

“I’m just happy she’s not firing it at us.” Killian states. She fires three shots into the side of one watching it crumble to the ground. Veins of blue trace across the creature. Out of the corner of her eye she spots Emma and David firing at the second. The distraction is quick enough for one of the beasts to charge and tackle her. Large paws bite at her shoulders pinning her to the rough concrete. Jaws snarl and snap in her face as she finds herself practically immobile. Finally the powerful jaws catch her shoulder ripping into her skin. Her howl of pain causes the wolf to pull away.

The eyes send a chill down her spine. They are a shade of unnerving blue that look almost familiar. Almost human. Slowly her eyes notice more notable features. The fur was short and a light brown shade. Her mind didn’t dare connect the dots until she spies the worn button dangling on a tag across its neck. Swinging teasingly in front of her eyes is Phil’s ID. The worst part wasn’t even that. It was the small golden button attached to it. The engraving of the familiar starred shield burns her retinas. The only time he had let it off of him was when Nick placed it in her palm and told her that her partner was dead. Bile builds in her throat as she realizes those are his eyes. She wants to scream.

Suddenly the weight is lifted from her body as the animal falls to the side. A bullet pierces the side of it’s skull leaving it to bleed onto the sidewalk. The crimson liquid stains her trembling fingers as she brushes the fur.

Melinda feels herself being roughly yanked away from the corpse. Muddy hands grip at her  
face forcing her to look into younger eyes. Her chest constricts, her breathing quickening. The world is spinning around her. He’s gone. Phil’s dead.

“It’s not real!” She hears Peeta shout but the words don’t connect. All she can think about is those eyes staring at her. “Melinda look at me.” Finally she focuses on the boy in front of her making sure he isn’t hurt. “It’s not real.”

“But his eyes….”

“I know.” His hands drop from her face as he sits back. “Those were from my world. They were used to scare us into thinking they had taken their eyes. It was never real.” Melinda’s face hardens as she snatches the ID of the motionless body. 

“Emma!” David shouts. She looks up in time to see the blonde being dragged by the final wolf into a portal. Melinda kicks up at the gravel beneath her feet. She can’t miss it she has to make it. For Phil. She tells herself as she throws herself into the portal. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her lungs burn as she coughs roughly. Her body aches from the injuries she’s sustained. Her shoulder feels as if it had been lit on fire repeatedly. She turns her head and retches from the pain of moving. Her body jerks begging to collapse and succumb to the darkness once again. 

“Here.” A voice states forcing her jacket off of her body. She tries to fight against the hands but it sets fire across her limbs once again. Warmth spreads across her body as the pain slows to a dull ache. Her eyes part once again finding Regina hovering over her, her hand glowing purple. She sits up finding the only remnants of her injuries being the patches of blood that stained her clothing. “Now answer a few questions or I can make sure I can do a hell of alot worse.” Her voice darkens with the threat.

Her only response is a slight nod to indicate that she understood.

“Where are we?” Melinda’s eyes inspect the area with a frown. They were back in the cave.

“A place in between dimensions I believe.” She answers tiredly.

“How did we get here?”

“A portal.”

“And where is Emma?”

“My guess? With Phil and Katniss.” Her eyes fall on the unconscious boy on the side. She’s not entirely sure if he had been exhausted or knocked out. Either would be convincing.

“How long will we be here?”

“Until the next portal comes.” Melinda states looking down at the ID in her hand. Her thumb traces the red stained photo sadly.

“Is that Phil?” Melinda only answers with a nod. “Who do you think took them?”

Many answers dance through Melinda’s mind. Some could be worth entertaining and some just plain impossible. Finally she settles on the one that terrifies her the most.

“I don’t know.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hello! Sorry for slow updates but like I said on the Remedy update I’ve been so super tight busy I just don’t have the time nor the energy to write. Nor do I have the technology… But! I did get approved by my parents to attend Wizard World in Columbus in July! Be sure to look for a Phyllis Coulson cosplay ;) Any who. Some were expressing confusion over the mutt last chapter which is understandable if you haven’t read the THG books. In the first book near the end there are mutts which look like the dead tributes and they accentuate that their fut is the color of their hair, the have a logo from their district (Phil’s badge), and they even look like they have the tribute’s eyes. So fear not Phil isn’t dead! … Maybe. Also I’m terribly sorry that Melinda is incredibly ooc for this chapter. I’ve been watching too much Agent Carter and to me she sounds like an odd mix between Dottie and Peggy… Oops

“Melinda!” Her body jerks at the sound of Peeta shouting her name. Not far where she had been sleeping another portal had split open the ground. She had almost fallen in simply by rolling over. Blue electricity licks at her fingers causing the hairs on her arm to raise.

“Let’s go.” Regina says being the first to leap into the portal. Melinda follows not far behind shutting her eyes against the flashing in front of her. Her heels hit the concrete roughly as she lands on her feet. Shock echoes through her ankles as she forces herself to be steady. She takes time surveying the area, praying that it may be somewhat recognizable. Heels click on the ground behind me forcing me to spin on my heels. A woman stands with her ruby red lips parted in shock. Her dark brown eyes flash between the three of them as a man moves to stand behind her. His hair is slicked back neatly and he’s donned in a pressed suit. 

Melinda’s own lips gape in amazement. She had seen this woman before. Given, she had seen her with wrinkles branching from her eyes, her hair greying in some places. However she still looked relatively the same as when the woman had taught her so long ago. Melinda’s gut twists in realization. They had gone into the past. Someone was about to go missing from the past and it would have very dire consequences. 

She has spent so much time in amazement she hardly registers the man pulling out a rather large gun. When he fires it she doesn’t have time to dodge the netting draping across her body. She collapses as a surge of electricity runs through her. The last thing she spies is ruby red heels before her world goes dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melinda’s world spins as she parts her eyes once again. Blacking out was getting really old now. She spies two figures arguing in the corner of the room. One she recognizes as a much younger Peggy Carter. The other she easily identifies as an instructor at the Academy when she was younger, Daniel Sousa. The man leans heavily on the metal crutch as her gestures to her. His mouth is moving but her ears are still ringing too much for her to make out the words. She peers around her finding Peeta and Regina tied beside her as well. Both still very much unconscious. She wouldn’t know either of them were living if it weren’t for the fact that every now and then one of them twitched as if they were in excruciating pain.

“You kidnapped these people off the streets Peg…” Her ears ring terribly cutting off the edge of the sentence. 

“You didn’t see…” She holds back the groan as her head rushes once again. “They practically fell from the sky!”

“But taking them Peggy.”

“Jason is missing and I intend on finding him at any cost possible.” Melinda shuts her eyes tightly wracking her mind for the name. Jason… Jason… Jason Wilkes! Her eyes snap open once again in triumph. Jason Wilkes had been the scientific engineering professor at their time. Fitzsimmons practically swoon at the mere mention of the name. Then again he studied and nearly mastered dark matter. It wasn’t unbelievable that they should look up to him. The man is a marvel.

“You think this is connected to Dark Matter?” Sousa questions wide eyed.

“I don’t know. Possibly. There’s only one way to figure it out.” Peggy’s eyes meet hers for the first time and she feels as if the breath had been sucked from her lungs. This woman taught her everything she knew. She taught her how to fight, how to remain like stone through interrogations, how to fire a gun… Melinda had attended her funeral. Her fingers had laced with Phil’s as they sat in the back. He had kept his face hidden as Steve made the final speech. He had silently put his hand on Sharon’s shoulder before they made their exit. Now she was standing here before him and he wasn’t.

“Who are you?” Sousa asks narrowing his eyes at her.

“It’s hard to explain…” 

“Well we don’t have much time on our hands. Now answer his question.” Peggy interrupts impatiently.

“My name is Millie.” Melinda states slowly. It isn’t entirely a lie, yet not entirely the truth either.

“Millie?”

“Yes. I’m an agent.”

“Of the S.S.R.?” Daniel questions furrowing her brows. Her heart pounds within her chest. This woman taught her to lie. Surely she would be able to see through any she would put forth.”

“Not exactly.” Melinda stares at the two of them trying not to draw attention to her wrists where she was trying to activate a small blade in the bracelet she was wearing. Peggy approaches her quickly placing both hands on either side of her body. 

“Where is Jason Wilkes?”

“I don’t know.” She affirms quickly. She truly didn’t for all she knew he could have already been taken by a portal. That or it may not have been him taken at all.

“Where did you come from?”

“A portal.”

“How does it work?”

“I don’t know.”

“Peggy.” Daniel places a hand on her shoulder drawing the woman away from her once again. “This is getting us nowhere.”

“Agreed.” Suddenly with a grunt Regina jerks awake, slamming her heels into the ground.

“Where are we? Where is Emma?” Regina shouts at the two. 

“Who is Emma?” Daniel asks surprised by the sudden questions.

“Look. Our friends have gone missing as well. It may well be that Dr. Wilkes is with them. Have you seen anything like what we appeared in? A sudden storm? A large flash of lightning?”

“No. Not at all.” Peggy states shaking her head.

“Agent Carter, Agent Sousa I need you to trust me.” Melinda states slowly.

“How do you know who we are?” Daniel questions pushing himself in front of Peggy defensively.

“We are from different universes. The one I’m from is the future for you two.”

“How do we know you’re not lying to us?” Peggy questions crossing her arms.

“Besides the giant portal we showed up in?” Regina snaps with a roll of her eyes.

“I know that you, Peggy, fought in World War II along Captain America.”

“Everyone knows that.” Daniel interjects.

“I know that before he crashed his plane he offered to take you dancing. He would have had the band play something slow. So he wouldn’t step on your toes.” Peggy takes a step back, her eyes wide. Daniel puts a hand on her back in a comforting gesture as tears well in her eyes.

“How could you know that?” Peggy asks suddenly breathless.

“Because we went on a mission together and shared a drink. I told you about my divorce and you told me about Captain Rogers.”

“Fine. You’ve made your point.” Melinda smirks slightly cutting the ropes from both of her wrists and her feet. When she stands she finds the two of them looking at her surprised.

“You could have escaped that entire time?” Daniel questions.

“But I didn’t. More the reason to trust me.”


End file.
